


I'm Not a Witch, I'm a Magician

by thegangseey



Series: The Raven Cycle / Supernatural [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, kind of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegangseey/pseuds/thegangseey
Summary: Adam is starting his third year of college when he gets a job at a local garage, Singer's Auto.





	1. Chapter One

Adam put his last bag into the cramped backseat of the Hondayota, closing the door. “Well, I guess this is it.” He said turning back towards Ronan who stood behind him, hands shoved in his pockets.

He stepped towards him, putting his arms around Ronan’s neck. Ronan instantly melted under his touch, pulling his hands from his pockets in favor of resting them on Adam’s hips.

“I still don’t know why you don’t just take the BMW,” he huffed.

“You know why,” Adam replied burrowing his face into the front of Ronan’s shirt and breathing him in, he was going to miss this, he was going to miss Ronan.

“Besides, how would you come visit me if I had your car?” He mumbled into his shirt.

“Fuck if I know, I’d figure it out.”

“I’m sure you would,” Adam said pulling away and grinning up at Ronan.

They stood there for a long moment, just staring into each other’s eyes, this would all be ending soon. Sure they had done this before, it was Adam’s third year of college after all, but that didn’t make it any easier to leave.

“I’m going to miss you.” He whispered, still looking into Ronan’s eyes.

Ronan broke eye contact making a pshaw sound, “Please, you’ll forget all about me as soon as you get back with your nerdy little college friends.”

Adam shoved his shoulder playfully, “Don’t be a dick, I’m not going to forget about you.”

Ronan smiled at him but Adam could see a hind of self-doubt and fear layered underneath his expression.

He sighed, reaching up to cup Ronan’s jaw, making him meet his eyes. “You know I’ll always come back to you right I’ll always come back to you Ronan.”

Ronan nuzzled his head against his hand, closing his eyes.

Adam tilted his head up kissing him softly. “I love you, that isn’t going to change.”

He pulled out of Ronan’s arms, backing up towards the car and opening the driver’s side door. “It’s only going to be like a month before we can see each other again, we can do this.”

Ronan reached his hand out to catch the car door before it swung back as Adam got in. “All me when you get settled?”

“Of course.”

—

When Adam got to his dorm the door was already open and a guy he could only assume was his new roommate, Joshua, was laying on one of the beds with headphones on.

Adam knocked on the door frame to announce his presence and the guy visibly jumped before sitting up and taking off his headphones.

The guy stood up sticking out his hand, “You must be Adam, I’m Josh.”

Adam shook his hand and set his bags down on the floor beside the other bed before looking around the room. It looked like a carbon copy of the room he had had the year before, the only difference being the arrangement of posters covering one half of the room.

“I uh hope you don’t mind I already picked a bed,” Josh said, rocking back onto the heels of his feet.

Adam shook his head. “It’s all the same to me, I’m going to go get the rest of my stuff.” He said heading out the door.

“Do you need any help?” Josh hollered after him.

Adam yelled back a short “No.”

It only took a few short trips for Adam to haul all of his belongings into the small dorm room, Joshua leaving at some point to get food.

Adam looked at his watch before dialing Ronan’s number, he should be early enough that he wouldn’t catch him during dinner.

Ronan picked up on the second ring, he remembered a time not all that long ago when Ronan wouldn’t have even answered.

“Hey, babe.”

“Are you busy?” Adam asked putting his phone on speaker before placing it on the dresser.

“Nah, just got back from feeding the cows, you get settled at college?”

“Just putting my stuff away,” he said dumping his bag of clothes on the bed and picking up one of his shirts. “How’s Opal? I was surprised she didn’t come see me before I left.”

“Fuck if I know, probably out pouting in the woods somewhere.” Ronan sighed, “I’ll go find her later if she doesn’t show up in the next couple of hours.”

The door to the dorm room opened making Adam jump, before picking his phone up from the dresser and switching it off speaker.

Joshua mouthed a ‘sorry to him. Closing the door quietly behind him and sitting a book down on his desk.

“Hey babe, I’m going to let you go, my roommate just got back.”

“Yeah whatever, let me know how things go tomorrow with your new job.”

“I will, bye.”

“Hey!” Ronan said quickly into the phone before Adam could end the call.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Adam said before hanging up the phone, a goofy smile on his face.

“Sorry man didn’t mean to interrupt your call with your girlfriend.”

Adam paused for a moment, “Boyfriend actually.”

Josh didn’t even bat an eye. “Oh, cool dude, my bad. Does he go to school here?” He asked throwing himself down onto his bed.

“No, he ah, he’s a farmer.”

—

Singer’s Auto was a small mechanics shop about ten blocks from Adam’s dorm. It was a bit dingy and old but had a certain charm to it that reminded him a lot of Boyd’s shop back in Henrietta.

Adam had come across the job when he had made a trip to town about a month ago to finalize his college plans. He had been driving by the shop and noticed a small hiring sign in one of the windows. He had put in his application the next day where he met the owner, Bobby Singer.

Bobby had taken him back into an office full of old books that Gansey would have died to get his hands on. Most of them looked to be at least 200 years old and were in all different languages, some of which, Adam didn’t even recognize. One in particular though stood out to him, it was a book on magicians written in Latin.

He was sure he had flipped through it at some point, probably back in his high school years on one of his many nights spend at Monmouth.

Adam wondered why the owner of a machine shop would ever have an office filled with so many odd books.

The interview was fairly quick, Bobby deeming early on that Adam was more than qualified for the job. He even offered to let him work late shifts and weekends saying he had a son who had went through law school and knew how it was.

He was set to start at nine am, which compared to his jobs back in Henrietta, was a late start, but that didn’t make getting out of bed in the morning any easier. Adam had never been much of a morning person, despite popular belief, but with his rigorous work and study schedule he had been forced into being one.

Even after he had quit having to work three jobs and be up at five am every morning, the habit stuck. After Gansey died the second time and was brought back, he began running finding it was the only way he was able to clear his head.

He mostly ran alone, but occasionally, Ronan would join him on mornings when he had already milked the cows. Adam loved the cool air of the morning running through the Virginian countryside, it was one of the things he missed most, besides Ronan, of course.

Despite not being at the Barns, he still enjoyed his early morning runs in the city, everything was so much quieter when everyone was still sleeping.

He got back around 6:30 and took a quick shower before sitting down to go through his coursework for the semester, classes started the next week and he wanted to have a heads up on what to expect.

Around 8:15 Adam checked his phone and noticed he had three texts from Ronan, two of them pictures, one of the cows and the sunrise, and the other of Opal making a mud angel. The third text wishing Adam good luck with his first day at the new job.

—

When he arrived at Singer’s Auto it was busier than Adam had expected when he had been there the first time it had been towards the evening on a Sunday, and hardly a car in site.

But today was a Monday, and the parking lot had substantially more cars in it.

The girl sitting at the front desk startled when the door chimed, making her put down her magazine and look up at Adam before giving him an uncomfortably long once over.

“I’m uh, I’m the new mechanic,” Adam said offering his hand to her.

She put her feet down from where they had been propped on the desk and sat up taking his hand. “I’m Ally it’s a pleasure to meet you,-”

“Adam.” He filled in for her. She smiled sickeningly sweet and held onto his hand.

Adam cleared his throat and stepped back, “I’m going to just uh, head on back.” He said backing towards the door of the shop awkwardly.”

She wiggled her fingers at him in a wave and he turned around and rushing through the door only to run directly into a man on the other side.

“You must be Adam.” He said reaching a hand out to steady him. “I’m Everett, Bobby had to call in today, but he told me to show you around. We’re going to start you out on some oil changes and let you work your way up from there.”

—

The hours passed quickly, although that could be partly due to the fact that he was only working half of a shift. Oil changes are easy mindless work but Adam doesn’t mind much, it gives him time to go over everything he needs to do to prepare for his classes.

A few times, Adam even finds himself forgetting that he’s six hours away from home and not working at Boyd’s with Ronan to go home to at the end of the night. Of course, he’s always jerked back to reality by the voices of his unfamiliar coworkers or the drop of a tool, but for those few moments, it’s nice to think he’s not so far away.

At brake Adam calls Ronan, the missing him becoming almost too much to bear even though he had only been gone for around twenty-four hours.

The phone rings for a while, so long, in fact, Adam starts to think that Ronan won’t pick up. But finally, on the last ring, a gruff “Hello?” greets him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He leaned against the wall, shoving the hand that wasn’t currently holding his phone into his pocket.

“I was just trying to dream up some new boots for Opal, she wants this impossible shade of blue that makes her feel like, and I quote, ‘she’s laying in a field during a hurricane’. Whatever the fuck that means.”

He snorts, “She gets it from you, you know.”

“What?”

“Her impossibleness, only something that came from your head could think of something like that.”

Ronan laughed, “Yeah I guess you’re right, how’s your day going?”

“Good, I’m on break right now. I’ve been doing oil changes all day. Everything’s been pretty chill, although, I’m pretty sure the girl at the front desk was flirting with me this morning.”

“Tell her to fuck off.”

Adam laughed, “I’m not going to tell her to fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much a Supernatural AU since I haven't seen a lot of the newer seasons. I'm planning on this being a series so sit back and enjoy, I'll be updating once a week!


	2. Chapter Two

He had been working at Singer’s Auto for about a week, and so far, he liked it. Bobby was a bit gruff, but it’s not like its something he isn’t used to, he lived with Ronan after all.

Bobby had mysteriously been missing his first couple of shifts, one of the guys said he was on a hunting trip. But when asked what he was hunting for, none of them could answer.

Classes had started Wednesday for Adam, and thankfully, it being so early in the semester the workload was pretty light meaning the past couple of nights he had only had an hour or two of studying. 

Today was Sunday, and the shop was empty much as it had been the first time Adam had been there. Sundays were usually pretty light on work according to Bobby, meaning he usually let anyone have the day off that wanted it. Only needing to come in if they wanted to get in some extra hours.

Earlier in the morning, Everette had come in for a few hours, finishing up a few things on a car that was getting picked up the next day, but for the most part, it had been just him and Bobby.

About mid-week, he had promoted from oil changes to working on the transmission of a 2003 Jeep that had been brought in.

Adam had mostly just kept to himself, he’d never felt a huge need to socialize with his coworkers in the past and this time was no different. Maybe it was something left over from his childhood, not wanting to get to close to people, scared if he did they’d start asking questions.

The other mechanics still tried to include him in conversation though, even inviting him when they all went out for beers after work one night, but Adam always declined, always stayed distant.

A takeout box dropped down on the workbench in front of him making him jump and nearly drop the part he had been cleaning. He looked up to see Bobby standing beside him, he had approached on his deaf side.

“It’s an hour past your lunch break idjit.”

Adam released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “I ate this morning.”

Bobby considered him for a moment, “Well I didn’t come on I got barbecue.”

Adam opened his mouth to say something.

“Don’t you even think about arguing boy.”

—

Adam carefully rolled up his sleeves before washing the grease off of his hands and sitting down at the break room table across from Bobby. “So, how was your hunting trip?” Adam asked breaking the silence.

A weird look crossed Bobby’s face as if he didn’t know what Adam was talking about before he quickly flitted back to a neutral expression, all happening so fast most people wouldn’t have even noticed. “It was good.”

“Did you go alone, or with some buddy's?” Adam asked, seeing if he could catch another glimpse of the odd look, but Bobby looked as if everything was perfectly normal.

“I met Sam and Dean down there.” Adam’s mind turned, he had heard those names a few times over the past week. Dean apparently worked off and on at the garage when he wasn’t off doing whatever it was he did. Sam, he hadn’t heard much about other than Bobby saying he had gone to law school.

“Sam and Dean, they're your sons right?”

Bobby huffed, “Might as well be, practically raised those boys, their father was a piece of work.”

“So Sam, He’s the one that went to law school isn’t he? What school did he go to again?” 

“Stanford,” Bobby said proudly.

Adam smiled, “I have a friend that went there for a year, what firm does he work for? I was thinking about being a public defender, but I haven’t totally decided yet.”

The odd look passed Bobby’s face again, just as quick as the first time it was gone. “He works with his brother now, they travel around.”

“Oh, doing what?”

Bobby abruptly changed the subject. “So Adam, how're you liking working at the garage? Ally’s not giving you too much of a problem is she?”

Adam laughed, “Well my boyfriends not the biggest fan, but she’s backed off a bit. I like it here, reminds me a lot of a garage I worked in back in high school.”

“Where’d you say you were from boy?”

“Henrietta.” He waited a moment before tacking on “Virginia,” realizing that not everyone knew where that was.

Bobby nodded as if thinking about something, “Isn’t that where that senator’s kid found a dead king a few years back? What was his name? Gladwin... Glandor-”

“Glendower.” Adam filled in sheepishly, “My uhh friend, Gansey, is the one who found him.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow, “That was a helluva find, for a high school kid.”

Adam nodded his head, the conversation lapsing into an awkward silence Adam not being to keen on elaborating any more on their hunt for Glendower. Despite the few years that had passed, Gansey dying and coming back, Ronan being unmade, him being possessed by a demon, it all still felt like an open wound in his chest, one that he wasn’t sure would ever close up.

Bobby cleared his throat sensing that Adam was done talking on the subject. “Your boy live around here?”

Adam smiled, his face lighting up with the mere thought of Ronan. “He lives back in Virginia, he runs the family farm just outside of Henrietta.”

They sat there talking for another 10-20 minutes, Bobby telling him about the old beat up Chevy that had been in the shop for the past month and a half, the owner having brought it in completely totaled but unwilling to part with it and insisting it be fixed. They also talked more about the Barns and what Ronan was growing this year, Adam telling him about the large pumpkin patch that was currently taking over most of their front yard.

After they finished Adam attempted to pay Bobby back for the lunch but was quickly shut down, Bobby telling him if he didn’t drop he’d fire him.

—

He called Ronan later that night, wanting to hear his voice before bed, and also a little bit out of concern since Ronan hadn’t replied to any of his texts throughout the day.

“Hey,” Adam said tiredly into the phone once Ronan finally picked up, his cell resting against his cheek as he lay in bed.

“Hey,” Ronan said back.

“I haven heard from you all day, was gettin worried,” Adam said through a yawn, accent peaking out due to his tiredness.

“Sorry babe, one of the cows is sick, I had to call the vet last night and spent most of the day with her.”

Adam frowned, his voice sounded even more tired than Adam’s own.

“Where’s the roommate tonight?” Ronan asked over the clanking of dishes. “Off partying again?”

“No, uhh I think he actually went to his girlfriends for the night.”

Adam’s roommate had quickly become notorious for being an avid partier, after showing up at 2 am loud and drunk two nights after Adam had arrived. So far, in the seven days he had been there Josh had been gone 5 of the nights, but Adam didn’t mind, it just meant he had the room to himself more.

He paused, “Wait, how did you know he wasn’t here?”

“Because your accent only comes out when you're alone,” Ronan’s grin was evident through the phone and Adam rolled his eyes. Ronan for whatever reason loved his accent and was thrilled anytime he accidentally let it slip, which really wasn’t all that often. But it had become more frequent once he realized how much Ronan liked it.

He heard a large splash over the phone followed by a muddled “Oh Fuck!” Everything was muffled for a minute before suddenly the sound cleared.

“Drop your phone in the water again?” Ronan had a long history of breaking every phone he had ever owned. Even since he had started actually using the things they all mysteriously ended up destroyed, dropped in baths or cow manure, or any number of things really. Finally, he had given up on replacing the phones and had just dreamed himself an indestructible ‘Ronan Proof’ one.

“Oh fuck you.”

“To tired.” Adam shot back.

“I can hear you smirking through the phone dumb ass.”

Adam laughed, the force of it shaking his whole body.

“Jesus, Mary, I miss your laugh.”

Adam quieted down, “I miss you too.”

The call fell into silence, both of them just listening to each other's breaths, the call stayed like this for a few minutes before Ronan snorted.

“What?” Adam asked, jolted out of his almost sleep.

“We’re as bad as Dick and Jane.”

“He at least we’re six hours away and not in the same town.” He paused, “Have you heard from them lately?”

“Henry texted me a few days ago, apparently, they're planning on coming back for Halloween.”

Adam scrunched his eyebrows, “They're already making plans for Halloween? Isn’t that like two months away?”

“That’s why I ignored the text.”

Adam snorted, “You ignore all of Henry’s texts.”

Ronan sighed, “Well, you’re not wrong.”

Silence enveloped them once more, Adam being lulled into a state of near sleep by the soft sound of Ronan’s humming and the clanking of dishes in the sink.

“Babe?” Adam asked.

Ronan made a noise of acknowledgment.

“Will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than I expected, but I'm very pleased with how it turned out.

It was Wednesday night and Adam was working a late shift. The shop was quiet and peaceful, Bobby having left around 10 minutes before telling him to lock up once he was done and tossing him the keys.

Adam had been surprised at first, not expecting Bobby to hand over the keys so quickly. It had taken nearly a year before Boyd had allowed him to work late at the garage with no one else there.

Adam’s phone began ringing in his pocket making him jump and nearly hit his head on the car he was underneath. He slid out grabbing a rag and quickly wiping some of the grease off of his hands before pulling his phone out and looking at the caller ID. His eyebrows scrunched as he looked at the screen, it was his mom.

Adam took a deep breath trying to mentally prepare himself before answering the call, he could count on one hand the number of times his mom had called him, and all of them had been because she needed something.

He pressed the green answer button, holding the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Adam, I didn’t think you would answer.” Her voice rattled through the speakers of his shitty old flip phone, making her voice sound even shakier than it normally did. He put the phone between his shoulder and ear freeing up his hands to continue wiping them down.

“What do you want?” He sighed leaning against a workbench behind him.

“Your father’s in jail.”

Adam paused, “What did he do?” He asked, not sure he really even wanted to know, generally taking up the policy of the less he knew the better when it came to what his parents did after he moved out.

“This is all you and your boyfriend’s fault.”

Adam gritted his teeth, breathing in deeply through his nose before letting it out. “What?” He snapped.

“This is all because you pressed charges. That entitled brat came into our house and beat your father.”

“Ronan was protecting me, who knows what would have happened if he hadn’t been there. I was passed out on the ground!” He felt vine start wrapping around his wrists, the new Cabeswater responding to his anger, much in the same way the old one had.

“You were probably just faking it to get your boyfriend out of jail.”

The hand that wasn’t currently holding his phone clenched into a fest at his side, the vines growing, wrapping around his fingers, crawling up his neck and nestling around his ears. The sound of the forest grew in the emptiness of his deaf ear.

“I’ll never hear out of my ear again, and he’s the reason why. I wasn’t faking it.” He closed his eyes, “I don’t know why you called me, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t call again.”

“Without his paycheck, we’ll lose the trailer.” He heard his mom’s voice call out angrily as he hung up the phone.

Adam kicked the creeper he had been using to work underneath the car, making it roll across the floor and crash into a distant wall. Cabeswater took over his eyes and ears, filling all of his senses.

He blinked and suddenly he stood in the forest at the center of a large clearing, one he often ended up in when scrying into Ronan’s dreams. Speaking of Ronan, he lay in the middle of the clearing eyes closed, sun shining down around him making him look like some kind of god.

Adam took a step and a branch snapped. Ronan’s eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, body tense and ready for a fight. His eyes met Adam’s and he visibly relaxed.

Adam?” he asked, as if not completely sure it was Adam and not just simply a part of the dream.

“Yeah, it’s me, really me.” He took a few more steps until he was beside Ronan and sat down banging their knees together in the process. 

Ronan leaned against him, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder and picking up one of his hands to play with. “I thought you had work.”

Adam sighed, “I did, I mean I do… That’s where I am right now.”

Ronan’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“My mom called.” He offered.

Ronan picked his head up to look at him. “What did she want?” He asked his voice nearly a growl.

Adam ran his free hand through his hair in frustration, his other hand still occupied by Ronan who had stopped playing with his fingers in favor of intertwining them with his own. “I don’t know to make me feel shitty I guess?”

Ronan’s grip on his hand tightened.

“My dad’s in jail, I don’t know why probably violated his parole. Mom said it was our fault, that it was because I pressed charges.”

Adam stared at the ground, he could feel the anger radiating off of Ronan in waves. It was the same anger that had overwhelmed him while on the phone with his mother. Since ending the call though it had turned into something else, something worse. Disappointment with himself and fear of how quickly he had let anger overtake him.

They were feelings he was well versed in, ones that always seemed to follow his anger. Putting doubts in his head, and making him wonder however thought he could be anything but a product of his father.

“I yelled at her,” Adam whispered. He could feel Ronan’s stare drilling into the side of his head.

“She fucking deserved it.”

Adam scrunched his eyebrows scuffing at the grass with his sneakers, thoughts running through his head a hundred miles a minute.

“Hey, hey, babe look at me.”

Adam slowly lifted his gaze to meet Ronan’s

“You did nothing wrong.” The look on Ronan’s face was so completely serious, so completely sincere that Adam couldn’t help but believe him, even if that little nagging voice in the back of his head was screaming how wrong he was.

“You’re so brave and strong, they don’t deserve you, they have never deserved you,” Ronan said reaching a hand up to rest against Adam’s cheek. Adam tilted his head into the touch, cherishing the rare moment of intimacy when he was so far away.

He didn’t project into Ronan’s dreams often, it was extremely difficult when this far away from Cabeswater, and when he was home, well there really wasn’t much need for it. But Cabeswater had brought him here, which means that now that he had calmed down, he would probably be whisked back to the real world soon.

No quicker than he had thought it, the sounds of the shop started to fade back in. The low hum of the radio, the soft tic of the clock on the wall, the slow steady drip of a sink that someone had neglected to shut off all the way. “I don’t have much time.”

A look of understanding crossed Ronan’s face before he leaned in, just as their lips met he was brought back to his body, leaning against the bench in the shop. Adam huffed out a laugh, “You couldn’t have gave us like two more seconds?” He shouted at the air.

—

Bobby had left the garage keys with Adam telling him to lock up when he was done, he was a trustworthy enough kid he didn’t think he needed to sit there and babysit him all night. Adam had only been working for him a couple of weeks but he was already shaping up to be one of the best mechanics that he had.

He got about six blocks away from the shop before coming to the realization that he had left his wallet and coat back in his office. Bobby sighed making an illegal u-turn in the empty streets.

He unlocked the main door not bothering to flip on the lights as he made his way to his office. The small tv that sat in the corner illuminated the room, showing views of the outside and in the shop.

Bobby grabbed his coat, checking his pocket to make sure that his wallet was there. Sudden movement on the video monitor caught his eye.

He squinted his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the screen, in the bottom corner was Adam. He looked to be talking on the phone and leaning against one of the workbenches, everything looking perfectly normal. Bobby watched the screen for a few more seconds before he began to notice movement around Adam’s wrists, something was climbing up his hand.

Adam looked to not even notice them, face twisting in anger, he must be having an argument with whoever was on the other end of the phone call.

They almost appeared to be vines, they didn’t stop growing until they had completely wrapped around both of his hands and climbed out from under the collar of Adam’s shirt to curl around his ears and neck. He saw him hang up the call and kick the creeper sending it crashing. Then suddenly he went still slumping against the bench he had been leaning on.

Bobby watched in shock, debating on if _something_ was doing this to Adam or if Adam was the _something_.

He lost track of how many minutes he stood there watching the motionless Adam on the video screen, it was almost as if he had just up and left his body. Before suddenly, he was back, the vines receding back to wherever they had come from. He saw Adam say something to the air.

He was definitely the _something_.

Bobby watched as Adam began picking up stuff around the shop, then moving towards the door leading to the lobby where Bobby’s office was.

Bobby quickly grabbed his coat rushing outside and running directly into Adam just as he was coming through the door.

Adam jumped back, startled.

“Oh, Bobby! You scared me half to death, I thought you had left?”

Bobby gave him a smile trying his best to act as if he hadn’t just seen vines engulfing his new mechanic in the shop. “Just came back for my wallet, left it in my coat.” He said holding it up in explanation.

Adam nodded, still looking shaken. “I was just locking up, got a killer headache.”

—

Ronan gasped back into the waking world, for once nothing having been brought back with him. Nothing but the memory of Adam’s hand in his own and the distressed look he had had on his face when talking about how he had yelled at his mother.

Ronan needed to see him, really see him.

He slung himself out of bed, throwing open the closet door and grabbing a duffel bag from inside.

He picked his phone up off of the nightstand, scrolling through his phone until he found the right number in his contact list.

“You know it’s almost midnight right?” Declan’s voice answered on the third ring.

Ronan put his phone on speaker before throwing it down onto the bed and heading to the dresser to pull some clothes out. “I need you to keep an eye on the farm for a couple of days.”

He heard some shuffling over the line. “Is Adam okay?”

“He’s fine, I’m just going to go up there for a few days.” He stuffed a few random shirts into the bag.

“I have work.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Ronan said before hanging up.

He grabbed a few more things before heading downstairs, he found Opal in the kitchen chewing on his car keys.

She quickly put them down upon seeing him in the doorway, acting as if she had been doing nothing wrong and giving him a sweet smile.

He ruffled her hair and grabbed his keys off of the counter. “Hey rugrat, I’ll be gone for a few days, make sure Declan doesn’t fuck anything up?”

She nodded ducking away from his hand.

“Are you going to see Adam?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you give him these?” She fished an assortment of odd stones that she had probably found out in the field or in a nearby stream out of her pocket placing them carefully in his hand.

“Sure kid.” She made a run for the door. “Hey!” She froze in her tracks. “Don’t eat the wood out by the far barn, it’s for the new chicken coop.” She stuck her tongue out at him, escaping out the back door.

He sighed locking the front door behind him on his way out, if he hurried he could make it to Adam’s before he left for his morning run.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long guys.

Adam had just changed into his running shorts when there was a loud knock at the door, he assumed it was his roommate Josh who always seemed to have misplaced his keys. Adam didn’t think much of it as he opened the door, turning around to grab his phone off his bed.

“You need to stop loosing your key man,” Adam said offhandedly.

“You just let anyone in?” A voice that was definitely not Josh’s asked. 

Adam spun around on his heels but was shocked when he saw who was leaning against the doorframe. “Ronan,” he breathed out in disbelief. “What- what are you doing here?”

“You seemed pretty down when you popped into my dream last night, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Adam huffed out a laugh, crossing his arms, “You could have just called, you didn’t need to come all the way out here.”

“Yeah, but I did. So what? You just going to stand there staring at me all day or get over here?” He asked, a huge grin slowly spreading across his face.

Adam took two large steps toward Ronan who met him halfway, enveloping Adam in his arms. Ronan always gave the best hugs, making anyone wrapped up in them feel safe and warm, and loved.

“What about the farm?” Adam asked, voice partly muffled due to the fact that his face was currently burrowed into the shoulder of Ronan’s hoodie.

“I told Declan to watch over it.” He said rubbing small comforting circles into Adam’s back.

Adam pulled back giving him a look. 

“What? It’s fine! I told Opal to make sure he doesn’t fuck anything up to much.” Ronan stated defensively.

“Last time you left him alone with the farm three chickens got out and one of the cows refused to give milk for two weeks.”

“Yeah, okay, so probably not my best idea,” Ronan admitted. He looked down seeming to notice Adam’s running clothes for the first time. “I’ll just be here for a few days, don’t interrupt your life for me, go for your run, got to class, go to work, I’ll be here when you get back.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Obviously, I’m not going for my run.”

“I’m serious!” Ronan exclaimed.

Adam let go of Ronan in favor of closing the door behind them. “If you think I’m going for a run instead of staying here with my incredibly hot boyfriend that I haven’t seen in nearly a month then you are sorely mistaken.”

Adam put his hand on Ronan’s chest, pushing him towards his bed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ronan gave him a grin, grabbing the hand that was on his chest and pulling him into his arms, toppling them onto the bed.

It was about two hours later when Josh came stumbling into the room looking as if he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep the night before. Adam was curled up under the covers in Ronan’s arms scrolling through the internet on Ronan’s phone. Ronan having fallen asleep about an hour before after having driven all night. 

Josh looked surprised to see Adam, Adam usually leaving at some point in the morning to go to the library and study, most of the times before Josh returned. “Hey sorry, didn’t realize you had company, just came by to get some books.”

Adam waved a hand at him, “It’s fine, you don’t mind if my boyfriend stays here for a few days do you?”

“Nah man, I’m gone most the time anyway.” He grabbed his books before giving a wave and heading back out the door.

Adam checked the time, mentally cursing himself, it was almost nine and he had class. He quietly and slowly untangled himself from Ronan’s arms, picking up Ronan’s sweatshirt that had been discarded and a random pair of jeans from his dresser.

He wrote on a sticky note, saying he would be back later, then gently attached it to Ronan’s forehead before placing a quick kiss on his cheek, grabbing his book bag and running out the door.

—

Ronan awoke many hours later, momentarily confused about where he was before remembering he was at Adam’s dorm. Speaking of which, Adam was gone and he could feel something sitting on his forehead, partly blocking his vision.

It took a few minutes, but slowly he regained the ability to move. This is when he noticed that he had brought something back, a bouquet of bright yellow daffodils, petals spilling out across the bed and onto the floor.

Ronan reached a hand up to his forehead, grabbing the sticky note reading the messy scrawl that he immediately identified as Adam’s.

_Left for class, I’ll be back for dinner.  
XOXO Adam_

Ronan sighed, crumpling the note and looking around for somewhere to keep the flowers. He settled on an empty two leader bottle he had found lying near the trash can. The label read Coca-Cola and Ronan snorted.

He cut the top off with his pocket knife and filled it partly with water in the fountain outside then placed the flowers on the desk that he assumed was Adam’s since it was on his side of the room.

Ronan sighed, flopping back onto the bed and grabbing the phone that had bee laying beside him. It was 4:30, which meant he had slept most of the day, but at least Adam would be back soon.

He grabbed his headphones out of the duffel he had thrown beside the bed, flipping them on and queuing up some music on his phone.

Adam arrived 20 minutes later looking tired but incredibly happy as he slung his backpack down on a desk chair before placing his hands on either side of Ronan’s face, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Ronan melted into it easily, only breaking away from Adam momentarily to breathe. “What was that for?” He asked between kisses.

“I got an A on my history paper, you know, the one that was worth like a quarter of my grade? I was so sure I was going to fail!” Adam’s smile looked like pure sunshine, lighting up his whole face and the whole room around him.

Ronan’s own face split into a giant grin as he picked Adam up, spinning him around and laughing, “I told you-you would do great! I’m so fucking proud of you! Do you have the paper? I’m going to hang it on the fridge so everyone knows how fucking smart my boyfriend is.”

Ronan paused, “We should go out to dinner, celebrate and all that.”

A look passed over Adam’s face, Ronan could see for a moment he wanted to argue it, old habits die hard after all, but then the look shifted to something else, one so full of love Ronan almost couldn’t take it.

Back in high school, they would have had a full on fight if Ronan had offered to take him out to dinner, but they had both grown over the years. Adam learning to become more open to Ronan’s love and affection, and Ronan in return learning where to push and where to leave things alone, and most importantly, to respect Adam’s boundaries.

Sure they still fought over stupid shit, but it never felt like it would be the end of things. They both knew that they would cool off, that they would always come back to each other.

Adam nodded.

“I’m thinking steak.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “How about burgers at that little diner down the street.” Adam suggested instead.

Ronan agreed, knowing this was one of those times he shouldn’t push, besides it was hard for Ronan to refuse a good burger, and he had heard nothing but great things about the place from Adam. “Only if we get to get the biggest chocolatiest milkshake they have.”

—

Bobby spent the entire night looking through dusty old lore books looking for any possible lead he could find on what kind of creature his newest mechanic could be. At first, he had thought he may be some kind of nature spirit, or low tier god maybe, that would certainly help to explain the vines. But it was hard to know when all he had was some fuzzy video footage.

Bobby’s phone buzzed on his desk signaling an incoming call, a photo of Sam and Dean flashing on the screen. He clicked the green answer button, “Did you get the video I sent ya?”

“Yeah I uh, it’s certainly weird, you said this was your new mechanic?” Sam asked as he heard Dean yell something he couldn’t quite make out in the background. “Hold on a moment, Dean’s here I’m going to put you on speaker.”

“Hey Bobby,” Dean greeted.

“So anyway, what are you thinking on the kid? Some kind of nature spirit?” Sam continued.

“That was a thought, although I have to say, I honestly don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like it before. Hell, I’ve never even heard of anyone coming across nature spirits in the city.”

“Yeah, I found a few books on them in the Men of Letters files, but nothing mentioning vines outside of the forest. Usually, they have to be out in nature for the powers to manifest like that.”

“What did you say his name was?” Dean asked.

“Adam Parrish.”

There was a long pause as typing was heard on Sam and Dean’s end of the call before Sam finally said something. “So, I ran his name through some different databases and found him in Henrietta, Virginia. Some kind of court case involving his Dad? Is any of this ringing any bells?”

“That’s him, see anything else?”

“Well according to the police report, his father, Robert, was arrested for child abuse and a couple of accounts of assault. A young man was also arrested by the name of Ronan Lynch. It looks like Robert’s currently in jail for violating probation and the Ronan Lynch got all charges against him dismissed.”

“I got something to,” Dean spoke up. “Looks like around the time of that police report there was all kinds of weird stuff going down in Henrietta.”

“What kind of weird?” Bobby grumbled.

“Our kind of weird. Power surges, sightings of these weird ‘birdmen’, a few disappearances.” Dean paused, “Wait I remember hearing something about this a couple of years back, didn’t some hunters go down there chasing some kind of dream maker?”

“Yeah, yeah Randy and Sharron I think?” Sam added in.

“You boys think it had to do with Adam?” Bobby asked.

“Well, I don’t know, maybe, it’s hard to tell. Seems like a lot of it got covered up pretty good. It all seems to stop about seven months later when a kid found a Welsh king, Glendower, buried in a tunnel under a house not far away.” Sam answered.

“That boy happen to be a Gansey?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“He’s one of Adam’s friends, I remember him mentioning him when we at lunch together, got real weird about it too.”

“I could call Randy, see what he found when they were there?” Dean offered.

“Yeah, that would be great, let me know what you hear.”

“Will do Bobby.”

Bobby hung up the phone, deciding to call it a night. He’d find out more tomorrow when Dean talked to Randy, but for now, he’d exhausted all of his resources.

The next day Adam showed up looking totally normal, happy even as he chatted with the guys in the shop. Which Bobby admitted was a bit odd, since he normally just kept his head down and got his work done, but it seemed to be more of a byproduct of the good mood than anything.

Bobby sat in his office or most of the day, going through lore books and keeping an eye on Adam through the surveillance cameras. He’d installed a few more the previous night, hoping if anything else weird happened with him, he’d catch it.

He cornered Adam in the break room at lunch.

“How ya feelin?”

Adam looked at him confused.

“Your headache the other day? Must have been a doozy to make you go home early.” Bobby elaborated.

A look of realization spread across Adam’s face before he nodded, “I’m fine, probably just didn’t have enough caffeine or sleep. I had to finish a big paper the night before.” Adam rubbed his elbow, a nervous tick meaning he was probably lying.

“Well, glad you’re feeling better,” Bobby said clapping him on the back and leaving Adam to sit in the break room and puzzle over the interaction.

Around seven movement on the outside camera caught Bobby’s attention, the shop having been closed to customers a few hours ago. A slick grey BMW had pulled into the parking low, a man getting out of the drivers' side door.

Bobby watched hoping the man would figure out they were closed and go home, but the man simply leaned against the back of his car and stared off into the night. He looked like trouble in his dark leather jacket, large tattoo peeking out from beneath the collar and curling up his neck.

A knock sounded from the doorframe of Bobby’s office, he startled, looking up. It was Adam.

“I’m heading home, already clocked out.” He said giving a small wave before heading out, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Bobby nodded absentmindedly before going back to watching the video feed. He saw Adam step out into the night and immediately head towards the man leaning against the car. They exchanged some words before Adam climbed into the car, the man following him.

They sped off into the night and Bobby was left wondering who he was, this couldn’t be that boyfriend of his, he was back in Virginia, and besides he was a farmer. Maybe it was one of Adam’s friends, whoever it was, they seemed to almost radiate some sort of strange magic, the same almost otherworldliness that Adam did.


	5. Chapter Five

Adam woke up for the second morning in a row wrapped in Ronan’s arms. He did his best to catalog the feeling, wanting to remember how it felt, the soft sound of Ronan’s breathing, the slow rise, and fall of his chest beneath him. Ronan was going home today.

Adam snuggled closer, wishing the sun would decide to go back to sleep allowing him to stay huddled in bed with Ronan for just a little bit longer. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he wished, the sun continued to stream through the gaps in the curtains covering the single small window in the dorm, illuminating strips of the floor in golden light.

He felt Ronan shift against him, making a grumbling noise as he did. Adam tilted his head up to look at Ronan’s face, finding him already looking back, a sleepy smile spread across his lips.

“Hey,” Ronan grumbled, voice rough from sleep, arms tightening around Adam’s middle. “What time is it?”

Adam checked his watch, “5:15, I have work at seven.”

Ronan groaned burying his face into Adam’s hair, “Do you want me to go get donuts?” He asked, the question coming out muffled as he made no effort to actually move from the position they were currently settled in.

“I’m not hungry,” Adam’s stomach rumbled betraying him and making Ronan let out a chuckle. “Fine,” Adam conceded. “I don’t want you to leave, you’re so comfy.”

Ronan gently rolled Adam off of him, getting out of bed and hunting for some clothes and rolling his eyes. “I’m going to go get you some food mister ‘I’m not hungry’ so your stomach will stop trying to eat me.”

Adam grinned pulling himself up to sit against the wall, watching Ronan as he grabbed a pair of Adam’s jeans and pulled them on, they fit a bit tighter on Ronan than they did on himself. Adam bit his lip, admiring the way they hugged Ronan’s ass before Ronan turned around and he got a glimpse of the shirt he had pulled on.

A loud laugh bubbled up inside of Adam, it was a shirt that Henry had gifted Ronan last year at Christmas, all black with white lettering on the front that simply read ‘Move I’m Gay’.

“What?” Ronan asked, a smile growing on his face at the sound of Adam’s laugh.

“Your shirt, it’s nice.”

Ronan blushed grabbing his walled off of Adam’s desk, “Shut up.”

After Ronan left, Adam changed into his work coveralls and checked over the assignments he had due the following week, thankfully, there were only two.

Around twenty minutes later, Ronan arrived back at the dorm, coffee, and donuts in hand. Adam accepted one of the coffees gratefully, settling back on the bed as Ronan made himself comfortable in Adam’s desk chair. They sat in silence as they ate, both stewing over the fact that they would be having to say goodbye soon.

Ronan peeled the cardboard holder off of his coffee cup and rolled it up into a ball throwing it at Adam, it bouncing off of his shoulder. Adam rolled his eyes at him picking up the crumpled cardboard and throwing it back at Ronan. It hit him on the shoulder before bouncing off of him and landing on the floor at his feet.

They smiled at each other.

Adam checked his watch sighing, “I need to leave for work.”

Ronan’s face quickly fell, “Yeah, uh, I’ll drive you. You can put your bike in the trunk.”

The ride to Adam’s work was almost painfully silent as it always was when one of them had to leave. Ronan had flipped on the music halfway through the ride, and Adam was thankful for it, the heavy bass line helping to drown out his thoughts.

Ronan parked the BMW outside of Singer’s Auto, and Adam stayed in his seat staring out the window, not wanting to move.

Ronan folded his arms over the steering wheel and rested his head on them staring at Adam, “You know, I have half a fuckin mind to just call Declan and tell him I’m staying here for another few days.”

Adam fiddled with a loose thread on his coveralls. “You can’t do that, he’d probably accidentally let all of the animals loose.”

Ronan snorted, “Yeah I know, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” He rubbed his face against his arm, “Why is this always so fucking hard?” He mumbled.

“I don’t know, “ Adam said softly, wanting to reach a hand out to Ronan, but not sure if he should.

Ronan smacked the steering wheel before violently throwing the car door open and pulling himself out. Adam followed after him to around the back of the BMW where Ronan was pulling Adam’s bike out of the trunk unhappily.

“Hey, at least it’s only three weeks until I get to come back to the barns for Halloween.” Adam offered, putting a hand on Ronan’s arm, the other going up to cup Ronan’s face.

“Let me know if you hear anything else from your mom?” Ronan asked.

“Of course,” Adam replied, kissing him. The thought that they were in the parking lot of the garage where anyone could see them briefly flitted through Adam’s mind but he quickly pushed it away, deciding to enjoy his last few moments with Ronan.

“I love you,” Adam said holding Ronan close, needing him to hear it before he left, knowing that he would be gone by the time he got off of work.

Ronan separated from him, handing Adam his bike and planting one last kiss on his temple. “I’ll call you when I make it back.”

Adam nodded, giving Ronan a final hug before walking with his bike towards the shop. He spared a glance over his shoulder at Ronan who was already looking back, Three more weeks he said to himself.

—

It had taken a couple of days before Dean had called saying he had finally heard back from Randy, but when he did, the conversation that Dean relayed to him did little to shine a light on what Adam actually was, but it did shine some light on a number of other things involving Adam.

About five years ago, Randy and Sharron had gotten wind of some kind of magical artifact that allowed the owner to bring objects out of dreams, figuring it was something dangerous, they had gone after it before anyone could end up dead.

They had tracked it to a farm just outside of Henrietta and learned that the place was owned by a man named Niall Lynch, who at the time, was selling strange artifacts on the black market that had apparently been pulled straight from his dreams. They had watched him for a few weeks trying to debate what the object allowing him to do this actually was, before finally they came to the realization that it wasn’t an object at all, but a person. It was Niall Lynch.

They had waited until they thought the house was empty before ambushing Niall out by his car, he’d put up quite the fight but eventually Randy had gotten in a lucky swing at him with a tire iron and well, that was that. Just as they had been about to clean up the mess and salt and burn the body, they had heard a voice from inside the house. “Dad?”

They made themselves scarce, hiding in the woods that ringed the property as Niall’s middle son, Ronan, came out the screen door and found his father.

Randy said he still felt bad about leaving the kid all alone that day, but it wasn’t like they were going to tell him that his father was a monster and that they had killed him. They had left soon after that, and all talk of the mystical dream maker faded with time.

They didn’t hear anything else about the town for two years, then suddenly demonic omens began showing up. They had gone back to check it out but had come up with nothing, the demonic activity seeming to vanish by itself.

Dean had also sent him the video of Adam but Randy said he had never seen anything like it, but that he and Sharron would keep an eye out for anything that sounded like it could help.

When Bobby had gotten off of the phone with Dean, his head was swimming with all of the new information. Ronan Lynch had been on the police report about Adam’s dad, that couldn’t be a coincidence that they knew each other. It also couldn’t be a coincidence that Adam just happened to be friends with the kid who had found a dead Welsh king in Virginia of all places and that these events just happened to perfectly coincide with the end of the demonic omens.

But none of it explained what he’d seen, maybe Adam was a witch? Not all witches were bad, he could be like Tasha Banes and her children, fighting monsters with their magic. Bobby wanted to believe with everything in him that Adam was one of the good guys, he really did. But he still had to watch him and be ready to take him out if he needed to.

He heard Everette let out a low whistle, “That sure is a nice car.” 

Bobby looked up, glancing out the break room window that Everette had been leaning against.

It was the same BMW as the night before.

Everette downed the rest of his coffee, throwing the paper cup in the trash bin. “Well, back to work I guess.”

Bobby nodded, not really listening as he watched out the window. The same man as the night before threw open the door of the BMW violently, popping the trunk and looking almost angry as he pulled a bike out that Bobby recognized as being Adam’s. Adam climbed out of the passenger side door, a frown on his face.

He watched as the two exchanged some words before Adam leaned in and kissed the taller man. Bobby looked away, he definitely wasn’t just a friend, that poor farmer boyfriend of his back in Virginia probably didn’t even have a clue.

Bobby shook his head in disappointment as he sat back down at the break room table, going back to his breakfast. The kid may be some kind of monster or witch, but Bobby had judged him to be of better character than that.

Adam came in looking like every bit of his good mood from the day before had been sucked out of him and instead replaced by a heavy sadness. He faked a smile as he spotted Bobby sitting at the table, “Mornin’,” he mumbled.

Bobby nodded at him, debating on whether he should say something to Adam about what he had seen outside. He sat his breakfast sandwich down, sighing. “Your boy back home know you’re steppin out on him?”

Adam froze for a minute, Bobby assuming it was because Adam had realized he had been caught, but then, the look quickly turned to one of realization and horror.

A blush spread across Adam’s cheeks. “You mean Ronan?” Adam asked. “He is my boyfriend?” He continued, but it came out as more of a question than a statement.

“Look, I know it ain’t my place, but it sounds like you have a good thing back home, someone who really loves you. I don’t think I’d be throwing something like that out so easily, besides, that man out there looks like nothing but trouble.”

Adam snorted, “No, no, you’re misunderstanding, that was my boyfriend. Ronan was in town for a few days, I’m not cheating on him.”

Bobby’s eyebrows furrowed, all of the pieces clicking together in his head, Adam’s boyfriend was Ronan, he was dating Ronan Lynch. Ronan Lynch who had probably inherited his father’s farm, who had found his father murdered and had been on the police report.

Bobby’s jaw dropped but he quickly closed it, “My bad, he’s just not really what I expected.”

Adam laughed, “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

—

Ronan had only been gone for two days and Adam already missed him more than ever. He’d talked to him later that night after Ronan had gotten back to the barns and Adam had gotten off of his long shift at Singer’s Auto.

Surprisingly the barns under three days of Declan’s care wasn’t a total madhouse when Ronan had returned, in fact only one chicken had gotten loose. Although the didn’t hear that from Ronan but instead from Opal who was a big fan or ratting him out whenever he watched over the place.

Adam was currently at work, underneath a bright cherry red mustang that reminded him an awful lot of Noah’s car that had been abandoned in the old Cabeswater. 

This made him smile, he wished he had known Noah in life before he was bogged down by the weight of death and the decaying of his soul. He’d made them all laugh so many times, and had truly been one of the best friends Adam had ever had, he really hoped he was happy wherever he was now and hadn’t just simply quit existing.

Lost in thoughts of Noah, he didn’t even notice his foot resting dangerously close to one of the jack stands holding up the car above him. The bolt he had been trying to take off suddenly loosened making his arm jerk and his foot go flying, kicking the jack stand and knocking it across the floor.

Adam only had a millisecond to think Oh shit, before the car came crashing down. For all intents and purposes, he should have been crushed by the car. But instead, he lay on the floor a couple of feet away, not a scratch on him.

Adam took a deep breath sitting up as he heard the other guys in the shop scramble to help him, Cabeswater had saved him.

Everette was the first one to the scene, immediately going to the car before noticing Adam sitting a couple of feet away, nearly under one of the workbenches. Bobby was not far behind, but a strange look was on his face as if he’d seen something as if he’d seen Cabeswater save him and knew he should have been crushed.

“How in the hell?” Everette asked sticking out a hand to help Adam to his feet.

“My foot hit one of the jack stands,” Adam explained dusting his hands off on his coveralls. “Guess my reflexes just kicked in after that.”

“That’s some helluva reflex,” Everette muttered clapping him on the back.

“Reflexes? I’d say you got some angel watching over you boy.” One of the other guys said.

Adam laughed, “Yeah, I guess I must.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter, because what even are posting schedules.


	6. Chapter Six

After the accident, Adam had tried his best to get back to work, but his head just wasn’t in it. He didn’t know if it was the fact that he had been crushed by the car or the fact that he hadn’t slept much the night before and Noah was still on his mind, but the third time he dropped a wrench Bobby sent him home telling him to get some rest.

Of course this just sent him even deeper into his weird mood, being sent home always made his skin crawl reminding him all to much of the many times he had been sent home from work during high school due to his fathers beatings, which of course only made it worse when Adam showed up back home early.

He got into the Hondayota turning it over once, twice, three times before it finally started up blasting some shitty electronica tape that Ronan had left in it during his last visit. He left the stereo on hoping it would just drown everything out. It didn’t.

Adam pulled into the parking lot of his dorm getting out and kicking the front tire a few times venting his frustration before heading inside. The sun was just beginning to set casting red and orange reflections onto the puddles that littered the parking lot from the rain they had had that morning.

He unlocked the dorm room door toeing his sneakers off by his desk and shucking his jacket. Josh was unsurprisingly absent, the only sign that he had been there at all was the different set of textbooks sitting on his desk then had been there that morning.

He flopped down on his bed digging his cell out of the pocket of his jeans. He stared at it for a long moment before finally flipping through the contacts and finding Ronan’s number.

“Hey babe,” Ronan answered as a delighted laugh rang out in the background that Adam recognized as Matthew’s.

“I didn’t know Declan and Matty were dropping by today.” 

“Just Matthew, Declan has some kind of business meeting, but Matty wanted to come stay since he’s off for the week, some sort of bullshit teachers meetings.”

Adam smiled, mood improving already as a bi-product of Ronan being happy. “So he’s staying the week with you?”

“Yep,” Ronan answered popping the p.

“We’ll have to video chat sometime soon then so I can see him.” 

“Oh what I’m not good enough to video chat with? Matthew has to be here? I see how it is, you’re only dating me for my brother.” Adam could hear the smile in his voice as Adam tried to contain his laughter.

“Maybe if you’d actually agree to use a computer more often I’d chat with you too.” Adam snuggled down in his bed pulling the blanket over him that Ronan had given him the Christmas before. It was green and smelled like Cabeswater and Ronan, it smelled like home.

“So what’s up?” Ronan asked sighing.

Adam scrunched his eyebrows, a small frown forming on his lips at the reminder of how shitty he had felt before he had called. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

“Well it’s not six yet and I know for a fact that you aren’t off work yet, also you called me during brake earlier and said it was your last one for the day.”

“I’m fine, Bobby just sent me home early.”

“Adam,” Ronan said as if he knew that wasn’t the full story.

“A car may have fallen on me today.” Adam rushed out twisting his hand into the blanket.

“A car fucking what?” Ronan all but hollered.

“I was distracted, it was a stupid fucking mistake and Cabeswater saved me.”

“Jesus Mary shit.” Ronan cursed. Adam heard some banging around like Ronan was taking his emotions out on a cabinet door much as Adam had the tire of his car before he finally whispered, “Fuck Adam.” And the call lapsed into silence.

“I was thinking about Noah when it happened, I’ve been working on this cherry red Mustang and it just— I miss him so much y’know.”

“Sometimes I think I hear him,” Ronan confessed. “Or I’ll turn around to tell him something and just forget that he’s not there.”

“I hope wherever he is, he’s happy.”

“Happy?” Ronan snorted, “That kids idea of heaven is probably non stop skateboarding, but yeah I hope he is too.” There was a long pause. “Did anyone see the car come down on you? I imagine not dying would not be the easiest thing to explain.”

“Nah I don’t think so, well maybe Bobby, he had the weirdest look on his face.”

“Weird how?”

“Like he saw what happened, but wasn’t surprised? I don’t know how to explain it, but something was definitely up.”

“You think it’s going to be a problem?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

—

Bobby was doing some paperwork in his office when he realized he needed one of the mechanics signature on the work they had done on a car for him. He walked through the door not paying a whole lot of attention, it was pure chance really that he had happened to look up at the exact same time that Adam kicked the jack stand out from under the Mustang he had been working on.

Bobby rushed forward expecting to find Adam crushed under the car but he only got about two steps in that direction before he realized that Adam was no longer there, he was under the workbench looking completely disoriented and completely uncrushed.

The noise of the other mechanics rushing to Adam’s aid shook Bobby out of his shock and he watched as Everette helped him up.

Things had been quiet, Adam acting like a completely normal human ever since the incident with the vines, sure he had a weird past and an even weirder boyfriend but the kid acted incredibly normal. So to see something odd happen again almost came as a shock to Bobby, waking him out of the false sense of security that he had begun to get lulled into.

After the shop had calmed down a bit Bobby slipped back into his office to check the video footage, glad he had upgraded his cameras so he could now see things in greater detail as he replayed the video from the last few minutes and zoomed in on where Adam was working underneath the car.

The first watch did little to clear anything up, same with the second, third, and fourth times that Bobby watched the footage. The video showed the same thing Bobby had seen with his own eyes, one second Adam was underneath the car, the next he wasn’t and there, blink and you missed it.

He uploaded the video to an email and sent it to Sam, him and Dean would definitely be interested in seeing this. They might even be able to give more insight to if this was in the realm of something a witch could do.

He got up going back out to the shop, to make sure that nothing else had happened, everyone looked back to work as usual, but Adam looked as if he had been absolutely drained, possibly a side effect of the magic? But really, Adam had looked awful tired when he had shuffled in that morning anyway.

Bobby sighed as he saw Adam drop a wrench and jump at the sound of it clattering against the floor. He rested a hand on Adam’s shoulder, “Go home boy, you look tired.”

“No, I’m fine really,” Adam said looking up at him, a hard look in his eyes.

“I’m not asking, you’ve had a rough day, really go home, get some rest, come back refreshed on Monday.” He said taking the wrench out of Adam’s hand as a frown settled onto Adam’s face.

—

Sam was putting away books, the aftermath one of Claire’s late night study sessions where she threw herself into learning anything and everything she possibly could about monsters and the supernatural. Sam knew she hadn’t been sleeping much since she had shown up about a week ago, beat up from a ghoul hunt in Indiana. 

He had mentioned it to Dean once, that maybe he should talk to her, but Dean had insisted that if she wanted to talk she would when she was ready. But Sam knew that often times the reason that she showed up at the bunker was that she was avoiding Jody for one reason or another, maybe Sam should call her, tell her Claire was with them.

Sam’s phone dinged and he sighed sitting down his pile of books on a small end table and fished it out of his back pocket, it was an email from Bobby with no message, only a video attachment. He hit play on the video and soon recognized the setting as being in Bobby’s shop, this must be about the mechanic that had the vines growing around him.

He watched as someone was working under the car, presumably, the mechanic from before, suddenly the car came crashing down. Sam frowned as he noticed the man was no longer under the car, but laying a few feet away looking dazed, there were no vines this time but something out of the ordinary had definitely happened.

He heard the squeak of the bunker door opening and Dean and Claire’s voices drift in. They had left about an hour ago after Dean had declared he was tired of just sitting around, they were going to the grocery store. Claire had been hard to convince, but eventually, Dean had lured her out with the promise of getting to pick dessert. 

Sam was glad he had, judging by the sound of their laughing it had done them good to get out together. Claire and Dean’s relationship had been rocky at first, but thankfully, they had worked things out and slowly grown so close most people mistook them for father and daughter when they were out in public, that is when Cas wasn’t around.

When Cas was around they got mistaken as a family, so often, Sam had long stopped teasing Dean about it deciding it was better to leave it be since Dean always got all strange and angry when it was mentioned.

“You’re just jealous I can pick up chicks easier than you old man,” Claire said as Dean let out a fake sounding laugh. 

“Har har har very funny.” He replied sitting the grocery bags down on the table.

“Hey guys,” Sam greeted as Claire dropped the rest of the groceries on the table beside the others. “Have a good time at the store?”

“I got the cashier’s number.” Claire grinned holding up a small piece of paper proudly.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Bobby called, I didn’t hear it because I left my phone in the car, but his voicemail said something about a video he sent you?”

Sam nodded sliding his laptop across the table and opening it up, “I saw it, and you’re not going to believe this.”

He pulled up the video on the computer and hit play, Claire and Dean leaning over his shoulder to watch. Dean paused it right after the car came down and the mechanic showed up on the floor to far away from the car to have gotten there himself.

“Wait isn’t that the mechanic, the one with the vines.” Dean made a wild gesture, “what was his name?… Adam!” 

“Wait what, vines? Claire asked moving her face closer to the video screen and starting it over to watch it again her eyebrows scrunching in a frown as she watched Adam disappear from under the car and reappear completely uncrushed for a second time. “What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long, I honestly hit a huge roadblock when I realized that I needed to re-outline the last few chapters of this fic, but I should be able to start getting them out quicker again. 
> 
> Only a few chapters left so make sure to subscribe to the series if you want to read any sequels!! Thanks for being patient and thank you to everyone who continues to read and comment, it really does make my day!


End file.
